


Horny on Main with Al

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: original works junk [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Don't Judge Me, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Other, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Nahaliel | Captain Al, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vruxneans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Captain Al gets caught by a tentacle monster, and they have some fun.
Relationships: Nahaliel | Captain Al/Tentacle Monster
Series: original works junk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Horny on Main with Al

**Author's Note:**

> this is WAY kinkier than anything else i've written and i apologize in advance,
> 
> uhh enjoy tho!
> 
> for reference, Al is a member of an original species I've made, called Vruxneans (Vrux for short), and they as a species don't really do genders or pronouns, but Al has grown used to they/them pronouns! The whole species is shapeshifters.

The form Al had chosen today left them at somewhat of a disadvantage, they supposed, as they’d opted for longer hair and two less limbs than normal, but they also weren’t really complaining. This wasn’t the first time they’d been captured by another, larger monster for the obvious purpose this one wanted them for. It was a good thing they didn’t care and could get away easily even if they did, because it kept situations like this from being completely terrible for them.

The tentacles of the monster that had grabbed them began to worm their way under the shapeshifter’s clothes, and Al didn’t want to disappoint. They allowed their form to shift again, subtly, giving them what those tendrils were seeking.

A thin tendril prodded at their ass, and another at the lips of their pussy. A third brushed the head of their not yet interested cock.

The creature made a noise they presumed to be of surprise, the tentacles that had caught their hair relenting as it seemed to adjust its hold on them, grabbing their legs and arms and cushioning their back to keep them from simply dangling.

The tendril prodding at their lips slid between them, brushing upwards, then back down as if licking them, and the one brushing at their cock began to tease the head with more intent. They gave a pleased groan, relaxing in the creature’s hold to its obvious delight and finding their head pillowed comfortably on a mass of tentacles next to its head.

Even before they were interested enough to begin producing slick, the tentacle licking between their lips began to leak its own in excess, easing the slide and making it much more pleasant all around.

The one that had prodded at their ass began to rub against them in much the same way as the one between their pussy’s lips, dribbling slick and getting the inside of their pants quite messy indeed. At the exact moment they started to mourn the loss of such a good pair of pants, something prodded at their mouth and they opened their eyes to see a tendril much more definitely penis-shaped than the others they’d seen tapping against their lips.

Seeing no reason to deny such a request and knowing they could end this whenever they wanted, they opened their mouth and allowed the cock to enter.

It immediately pushed as far as it could, hitting the back of their throat and making them glad that they didn’t technically have a gag reflex as it withdrew to do so again. They relaxed their throat and allowed it further passage, into their actual throat. Such an odd sensation, that―having their mouth and throat filled with someone else’s cock.

They weren’t so distracted by that as to not notice the tendril between their pussy lips prodding gently at their hole before squirming inside. They twitched a bit as it slid within them. It wasn’t thick enough to stimulate most of the nerves associated with the area, but it was certainly enough that they could tell it was there. It squirmed around, twisting and bumping into their inner walls before it began to withdraw, still squirming. Both it and the cock in their mouth began to move at the same time, withdrawing and thrusting back in with little heed for them or their own desires.

They didn’t mind.

In fact, they actually kind of liked it when they were used like this.

After a few moments of them moaning around the cock in their throat and puffing out strained breaths when they had enough room to breathe, both tentacles ceased. The head of the cock in their mouth sat just behind their teeth, on their tongue. The other slowly withdrew from their now soaking pussy. It returned before they could miss it with another of about the same size, and the first pushed back in as the other rubbed between their lips until it was equally as soaked. It shoved in as well, stretching them just enough to be noticeable.

Finally, the tentacle that had so carefully been teasing at their now  _ very _ hard cock rubbed at their slit. It made them squirm a bit in the creature’s hold, both mild fear and excitement of what was to come making them antsy. They’d never been sounded before. That would be something new, should the creature decide to go through with it.

While they were distracted by focusing on that tentacle in particular, the ones within their pussy began to move again―just as fast and merciless as the first had been on its own. They moaned, eyes sliding closed as they began to tongue at the slit of the cock in their mouth, mimicking the movements of the tentacle teasing them without meaning to. The creature made a rumbling noise, cock squirming between their lips but not pushing further.

They wondered if, maybe, it wanted what they were anxiously waiting for it to maybe do to them.

Changing the shape of their tongue just slightly was easy enough even as they moaned and rocked their hips slightly in the creature’s grasp. They licked at the slit again, pressing in just the tapered tip of their tongue and earning another rumbling noise from the creature for their efforts.

They pushed their tongue in further, sucking as they did so, and the tentacles holding them tightened for a moment in response. And then the tendril teasing their cock pushed carefully into them―more carefully than they’d really thought the creature could be. It was an odd feeling, to say the least, but certainly pleasant they supposed as it squirmed further into their cock.

A new tendril squirmed up their pantleg and, without warning, pushed into their cunt next to the other two, pushing their entrance open wider. They moaned loudly, pushing their tongue further into the slit of the cock in their mouth and sucking hard as they began to again mimic the tentacle now squirming inside of their cock.

It was such a foreign concept―sure, they’d heard of sounding. They’d see it done. But they’d never had it done to them, and thinking there was something  _ inside _ their cock was something they didn’t think they’d enjoy, in theory.

That tendril continued to simply squirm, however, and their tongue mimicked it easily even as they were fucked open by the three tentacles in their pussy. The last tendril continued to rub against their ass, and against their better judgement they bucked their hips down a bit, making it press harder for a moment.

Unconsciously, their tongue began mimicking the other tendrils rather than the one currently squirming around inside their cock―withdrawing to the very tip before sliding back in, licking at the walls around their tongue and greedily tasting the precum there as they did. The creature squeezed them tighter once more, making another of those very loud, deep noises right in their ear. And then the tendril in their cock was mimicking  _ them _ instead and―oh. Oh that was a  _ lot. _

They moaned loudly, like a whore, going limp in the creature’s grasp and withdrawing their tongue so that they could lick and suck at the head of the cock easier.

It took the opportunity, however, to begin fucking their mouth and throat again instead.

They took it without an ounce of complaint, limp and compliant in its hold as it fucked them in three different holes while simply teasing the fourth.

And then, very suddenly, the one in their mouth withdrew completely and one of their hands was guided, still in the creature’s grasp, to grip the cock. They peeked an eye open as they closed their hand around it and began to stroke it. It pulsed in their hand and they understood. It didn’t want to choke them.

How considerate.

They sped their hand to match the pace of the tentacles still fucking them, and the cock began to twitch and pulse more. At the absolute last second, they jolted their head forward and took the head back into their mouth and  _ sucked, _ still jerking it with their hand just below the head. The creature made a noise so loud it hurt their ears a bit, spurting hot cum into their mouth and down their throat. They swallowed down each (frankly massive) spurt, bobbing their head to get more of the cock into their mouth until the head sat in their throat, still pulsing as it came. They worked their mouth and throat muscles around it until it was done and allowed their head to drop back as their arm was pulled back where it had been before.

The tentacles around their legs squirmed upwards, undoing their pants and peeling them downwards. The tendrils stretching their pussy drew back further with each thrust now, slamming back in harder and losing rhythm with each other so that each was pulling out at a different time. Their head lolled back, a knot forming in their belly as their cock twitched and pussy clenched around the tentacles.

“Fuck,” They groaned, the first word they’d bothered to speak since this encounter began.

The creature just made another of those noises.

The tentacle still smearing slick over their ass at last pressed against them again, pushing and spilling slick and then it was squirming into them at long last. It was a lot to focus on, especially with the knot already growing in their belly.

The tendril began to fuck into them at the same pace as the others, and yet another appeared to wrap around their cock and stroke them, leaving them somewhat blank as they unconsciously bucked into the sensations. It was  _ so much, _ but  _ fuck _ was it so  _ good. _ They hadn’t been fucked this thoroughly in a while―so thoroughly they were having a hard time doing anything but taking it.

Quicker than they could keep track of, one of the tendrils in their pussy slid free only to push in alongside the other in their ass. They moaned like a whore yet again, hands clenching around nothing.

The stretch should have hurt, they imagined, but they felt so good at the moment they didn’t think they were really even tight enough to need stretched just to fit the two tendrils inside of their ass. Maybe they’d need prepared for a third, but the first two? They fit just fine.

Suddenly, the cock was rubbing at their mouth again, and they dropped it open without hesitation, allowing it to slide back in. It moved slower this time, pushing to the back of their throat and drawing back with a great deal of care, allowing them ample time to breathe. How very considerate.

One of the remaining tentacles in their pussy slid out, then in alongside the other two in their ass. The last one left within their clenching cunt picked up the pace, pushing in further, faster. And just when they thought they might cum, they found that they couldn’t. With one tendril buried deep within their cock and another wrapped tight around the base, there was no chance of a wet orgasm―only a dry orgasm of clenching muscles and squirming as they whined around the cock in their mouth. Sure, dry orgasms were all well and good, but they weren’t quite satisfying enough when they also had a dick.

The final tendril withdrew from their soaking, quivering cunt, and shoved in with the others in their ass. They did not slow. They did not stop.

The four tentacles now fucking their ass open continued on at the same brutal pace they’d been going the whole time, heedless of their orgasm.

The overstimulation stung, yes, but it was a sweet sort of sting. Something they could enjoy even as their cock twitched and pulsed, wanting release so badly but being unable to achieve it fully.

Finally, as the overstimulation faded into them just sort of squirming around and wishing they could cum, the tendrils stretching them open withdrew. The tendril inside of their cock followed very slowly, then the one around the base of their cock. It was done so slowly that they did not, contrary to what they half-believed would happen, cum immediately. But they were right on the edge, walking the line. The tendrils took their pants off completely as they went, allowing the ones wrapped around their legs to pull them open wider.

Only the cock in their mouth remained, and they lifted their head carefully to watch what might happen next. Clearly the creature wasn’t done yet―it wouldn’t have prepared them and left them without cumming for nothing, right?

They loved being right, of course, because a moment later two more tentacles bearing much more phallic ends emerged from the mass and approached their stretched and waiting holes. If their mouth wasn’t occupied, they weren’t ashamed to admit they probably would have started drooling.

The first (and, apparently, the larger of the two) slid between their legs first, rubbing the head against their ass a moment before shoving inside and making them moan around the cock in their mouth. As that one continued to thrust slowly, the one in their ass held still as they squirmed a bit. Once they stilled, it began to withdraw. It pulled all the way out, and they nearly whined at the loss, but then it was shoving into them again. And it repeated these actions at a steady pace―not fast and frantic like the smaller tendrils had been.

They groaned and quivered, clenching down. Unable to think of much else to do, the next time the cock in their mouth drew back, they teased at the head with their tongue again and slid the tip inside. The creature was undeterred―or perhaps was simply too preoccupied to notice―and pushed toward their throat again, burying their tongue in to the hilt, which it  _ definitely _ noticed if its pleased noise was any indication. And then it was drawing back again, pushing forward and―

It began to fuck its cock on their tongue.

They sucked on the organ, trying hard to focus on that instead of the one still teasing them as it pulled all the way out and pushed back in.

Finally, it apparently decided to stop teasing. It began fucking them in earnest, stretching them wide around its cocks even as it fucked itself on their tongue. And they allowed it, moaning without shame  _ especially _ once the second, thinner tendril began to rub against their quivering, clenching cunt, teasing them with the head. A second later, one of the smaller tendrils from before wrapped around their dick again, holding tight to the base to prevent them from cumming once again.

They bucked their hips, only managing to rub the head of the second (technically third) cock against their entrance despite their efforts.

The creature took mercy, however, and the cock squirmed inside of them at the same moment that a smaller tendril squirmed back into their cock. They were full all around and they fought to keep their eyes open to watch the tendrils fuck into them. It made it even more overwhelming to  _ see _ themself being filled up and used, but they liked that. They liked that a lot.

All too soon they felt the cocks begin to pulse and twitch inside of them.

They withdrew their tongue from the cock in their mouth, greedy for a second load to swallow down. Almost immediately the tentacle began to spurt into their mouth and throat, continuing to thrust even as it did so. It didn’t stop or slow and they swallowed down every drop it gave like the greedy whore they knew they were once they were well and truly in the mood.

When the second cock began to twitch more within their ass, they clenched down. And then they felt warmth filling them and they orgasmed again―dry once more and all the more frustrating for it. But they loved it.

The creature groaned into their ear, still fucking them in tandem even as they spasmed around its cocks and moaned.

When the third finally began to cum, they were overstimulated once more and squirming in its grasp, eyes glued to the tendrils pumping into them, throat relaxed around the one still fucking their mouth and throat. They swallowed as the feeling of warmth spread through their artificial womb. Somehow they knew this still wasn’t over, and that both frightened and excited them. How much more would it pump into them before it decided they were full enough? Realistically, their body could accommodate however much it could give them, but how much were they willing to take?

Another cock-headed tentacle emerged, and part of them wondered where in the hell it intended to stick that. All of their holes were occupied.

But then it began to rub at the edge of their pussy’s entrance as it was stretched out over and over by the cock already inside of it and they felt their jaw go lax just at the thought. Surely it wasn’t going to try and fit that in? Least of all without any extra prep…

For now it simply rubbed, but the tendrils that came from around their legs did not.

One slid in with the dick in their cunt, and their jaw went lax once more, having only just barely tensed again. The others joined it soon, stretching them out further and further and making them whine as some of the cum leaked out of their thoroughly stretched cunt and coated the tendrils fucking them.

And then the smaller tendrils withdrew and the second cock squirmed inside and the one in their mouth left as the smaller tendrils moved up. They left their mouth open for them. And then they cleaned the tendrils off, swallowing down the taste of cum and their own slick only to immediately have their mouth full of cock again when the tendrils were satisfied with their level of cleanliness.

The cocks in their cunt were thrusting at the same pace as the others, but very soon they abandoned their in-sync movements, one thrusting in as the other pulled out and further increasing the intensity of the feelings.

Though they had very little willpower left, they used it to fight to keep their eyes trained on their holes being filled over and over. All they could do otherwise was moan. They were overwhelmed and full and they wanted to cum  _ so _ badly that it was driving them  _ batty. _ It felt  _ so _ good.

They watched and moaned and squirmed as they were fucked mercilessly in every available hole and all they could think was that they were going to have spank bank material for  _ months _ after this. And that this was going to be fun to clean up later. And that it was going to feel awesome when they finally got to cum.

The third load filling their mouth had them clenching in preparation of the ones that would follow.

And then the tendril in their cock was slowly withdrawing again, and the one at the base slowly loosened its grip. And then all three of the remaining cocks began to jerk inside of them, thrusting harder and more frantically, burying themselves deeper.

All that Al could do was moan louder, higher, bucking into the tentacles and pushing them in further still.

Feeling all three flood them with warmth once again while they continued to be mercilessly fucked had their cock jumping as they were finally able to cum. They jerked in the creature’s hold, head lolling back as spurts of cum filled them and left their own cock.

They’d fucked plenty of other creatures in their time, but they didn’t think they’d ever been this full―they could actually  _ feel _ the cum filling their artificial womb and the other organs they gave themselves specifically for these situations. And  _ gods _ did it feel good.

The creature still didn’t stop.

Al remained limp in its grasp, moaning as it just  _ kept _ using them. How much more did it even have in it?

The cock in their mouth left, leaving their jaw lax and allowing their sounds to continue, now unmuffled, and it just fucked them harder as if spurred on by the noises. They allowed it, even as they felt tendrils prod at their ass next to the the cock already pounding into it. Surely it didn’t intend to try and fit two cocks in both holes?

God this thing had a stuffing kink, didn’t it?

Al could live with that.

The other tendrils pushed in and they ended up cumming again midway through being stretched. The creature responded by sprouting an oddly shaped tentacle that simply wrapped around their cock like a mouth and kept them from making a mess. They only moaned.

It squeezed the base of their cock and they didn’t even try to complain because, frankly, they could orgasm a million times should they be stimulated enough, but they could only  _ cum _ a few times in such a short span of time.

And then the other cock was pushing its way into them and if they hadn’t already been completely limp they would be now. It was.  _ A lot. _ And they knew they’d thought that a lot through this experience but. It was  _ all _ a lot. And somehow there just kept being more.

The mouth-like tendril proved to be more like a mouth than they’d anticipated as it began to suck and bob slightly on their cock, making them twitch and buck up into it a bit.

Before they could fear that they would cum again, and that their cock would be too overstimulated to cum again afterwards, which would be frustrating to say the least, something emerged from within the ‘mouth’ on their cock, and they found a tendril squirming inside of them once more, preventing them from cumming.

God it was just.  _ So much. _

They weren’t going to be able to walk after this.

They couldn’t  _ wait. _

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon….” They encouraged under their breath, mouth hanging open as they were stretched open beyond the capacity of what a typical human could take without a lot of practice. For them it was just a matter of allowing themself to be stretchy enough to fit all of it. “C’mon,” They muttered, “Do it. Fuckin’ breed me.”

As if spurred on by that, the tendrils holding them up squeezed tighter, holding them completely still as the ones fucking them increased their force and speed again. All four shoved as deep as they could over and over, wriggling within them and hitting all the nerves that made them seize up and cry out.

It felt so soon,  _ too _ soon, but the cocks began to twitch and pulse again just a little while later, pushing in deep as they clenched in preparation and stilling aside from some wiggling. They felt each pulse and jerk of the cocks within them, felt the massive spurts of cum filling them past what a human could have given to them. All they could do was moan and twitch and buck their hips slightly into the sensations―particularly that of the tendril still stimulating the inside of their cock and preventing them from cumming into the mouth-like tentacle it had sprouted from.

The creature did not stop cumming as quickly as it had the last few times, oddly enough. It just continued to pump into them, cocks only wriggling instead of thrusting. Was this it? Was this what it had been building to? Or was there more where this came from?

Just when they began to well and truly feel the cum filling their womb and the other occupied space, one of the cocks wiggling around teasingly inside their cunt began to withdraw, giving a few more small twitches before it seemingly finished. The other three didn’t follow suit.

The cock drew out to the tip, keeping the head trapped within the confines of their thoroughly abused cunt, and began to wiggle again, rubbing those very,  _ very _ sensitive nerves just inside of their entrance that made them clench down harder. But clenching just made the sensation more intense and their back arched up as they panted and whined.

Tendrils wound up their abdomen, squeezing around their stomach and making them gasp while others pushed their shirt up. Two more of the mouth-like ones emerged, clamping down on their nipples and beginning to suck. They whined, overstimulated even as they found an orgasm wasn’t as close as they’d thought it would be.

But, again, the overstimulation was a sweet sort of pain. Something they enjoyed.

Another cock appeared, wrapping loosely around their throat before delving into their still-open mouth without hesitation, burying itself into their throat even as the other cocks inside of them continued to wriggle and fill them with cum―though they seemed to be slowly stopping, now.

Their legs quivered in the creature’s grip, hips twitching, the muscles of their cunt and ass practically fluttering around the intrusions. They swallowed around the one in their throat, eyes peeking open to stare up at the sky above them.

As if thinking back to how they had wanted to stare at themself being used earlier, the tendrils cushioning their head lifted it so that they could watch the creature suck their cock and toy with their nipples. The tentacle wrapped around their throat squeezed a bit, cock beginning to thrust for a moment before withdrawing completely.

They whined at the loss, like the greedy whore they were, only to practically drool when another rose up and pushed into their mouth. They opened their mouth wider to accommodate the previous one prodding at their lips as well.

One pushed into their throat, then withdrew to allow the other to do so, leaving them very little time to breathe especially after the tentacle around their neck began to slowly constrict. The mouths on their nipples sucked harder, tendrils within them laving over the sensitive nubs and smearing slick all over them.

As they watched, unable to do anything else with their mouth and throat thoroughly occupied along with their other holes, the mouth on their cock began to withdraw along with the tendril inside of them. They whined around the cocks in their mouth, swallowing and mourning the loss of the sensation even though they wanted desperately to cum again.

But as they watched, the mouth opened wide and another tendril slithered out next to the other, which still had its tip within them.

They’d seen one enter them earlier, sure, and seen one exit them twice, but now that this was the only thing really  _ moving _ inside them aside from the cocks fucking their throat, they were wholly focused on it.

The second tendril prodded at their opened slit, and their cock jumped at the thought that this monster was determined to fit two (or more) of whatever it could into all of their holes. And then the second tendril pressed in next to the first, and the mouth slowly began to descend on them again, pressing the tendrils deeper under their gaze. Their cock jumped and twitched at the sight, only making the tendrils bump and stretch the inside of their cock and thus making their cunt clench down on the now mostly motionless cocks inside of it.

And then the mouth was closing around them again, tendrils buried to the hilt, and sucking and their eyes rolled back in their head for a second before they managed to focus again.

At the moment the tendrils began squirming inside their cock together, the cock that had pulled nearly all the way out of their cunt shoved suddenly inward again. The other pulled back almost all the way. They jerked a bit, gasping out a breathless and muffled moan as the cocks in their mouth picked up the pace and pushed further into their throat. The cock that was mostly pulled out now shoved back in. The other pulled out. Shoved in.

They took turns, it seemed, providing Al with further stimulation that made them dry orgasm again within moments. Then, as they quivered and wiggled from the overstimulation, both picked up the pace as well, moving as one even if they weren’t both pushing in at the same time.

The ones in their ass began moving as well, at the same pace, pulling the same one-in-one-out strategy. How much more did this thing think they could handle?

Okay, so that was a dumb question, because in reality they could take this kind of treatment for  _ hours, _ maybe even a couple of days, but it was still a lot in the moment.

Tendrils teased around the cocks stretching their abused cunt, and their eyes rolled back again just at the thought that it would try to fit a third cock inside of their already wide open and stuffed pussy.

But as two tendrils shoved in alongside the cocks, they knew that was probably what was about to happen.

And then there were tendrils doing the same to their ass and they knew that this would probably be the creature that finally pushed some of their limits sexually. Finally tested how much they could really fit inside of them.

Even they didn’t know.

They hadn’t even been aware they could fit four into two holes, frankly, so the idea of being able to fit  _ six _ into two holes was exciting. What kind of shenanigans could they really get up to in this form?

But then, as the tendrils and cocks fucked them with reckless abandon and their cock was filled and sucked, a very,  _ very _ thick cock-like tendril appeared, rubbing teasingly at the inside of their thigh. It was the size, width-wise, of two of the others currently occupying them.

They’d have dropped their mouth open and drooled if they could.

As it was they had to whine in want, greedy for another cock inside of them. It had been a while since they’d been fucked at all, honestly, so this was like a wet-dream come true. A creature that could test their limits and give them all the dicking they’d been missing out on was  _ perfect, _ especially since it seemed to be just as horny as they were.

_ Still. _

After cumming inside of them, what, twelve times? It was still fucking them.

To their surprise, it wasn’t either of the cocks in their pussy that pulled out to make room for the massive one waiting for entrance―it was one of the ones inside their ass.

And then, even as they felt some of the massive amounts of cum already in them begin to leak out, the larger cock shoved inside of them in one swift move.

They moaned, high and needy, around the cocks using their mouth and throat, and the tentacle squeezing their throat squeezed harder, cutting off their air completely and only intensifying the feelings of being used so thoroughly in every hole.

The larger cock wasted no time in beginning to fuck into them, pushing them open wider even as they clenched down on purpose.

The cock that had pulled out of them to make room for that one  _ also _ did not waste any time, squirming into the space the tendrils had opened for it inside their pussy. They didn’t think they’d ever been so full in their life.

The tentacle around their neck eased up a bit, allowing them to catch a few breaths between moans and their throat being occupied. All they could do was watch as each of their holes was relentlessly filled and pounded, their cock and nipples sucked and squeezed, and moan as they did so. They flicked their tongue against the slit of one of the heavy weights in their mouth again.

The one they weren’t teasing slid into their throat and pushed down even further than before. It pulled back up, only to the back of their mouth, and shoved back down. The other held temporarily still as they teased. And then they slid the tip inside of the slit and the cock forced forward, burying them deep immediately even as the other pressed the back of their tongue down and prevented them from moving that end of it too much.

They didn’t care.

It felt good.

They subtly changed their tongue again, widening it within the slit and squirming it around. Once again, the creature fucked it’s own cock on their tongue, but this time it was able to fuck their throat at the same time. It began to make those pleased growling noises in tandem, grip on them tightening to hold them completely still once more as all of the cocks abusing their holes began to thrust more frantically. A new one, larger than even the objectively huge one stretching their ass open, appeared, rubbing its head between their pussy’s lips and practically drooling slick all over them. It slid up further, slick drooling over their hips, their stomach, their chest, and the ones inside of their pussy fucked them harder and harder until they were orgasming again, on the verge of tears now as the overstimulation and desire to cum hit them like a bus.

But it still felt good, so they weren’t about to let some overstimulation stop them.

They watched the huge cock slide back down, and when it was again next to the ones fucking their spasming pussy through their orgasm, they realized it was wider than all three of the others. Holy  _ fuck,  _ yes.

They were absolutely alright with being stretched even further,  _ filled _ even further. They wanted to be fucked and filled until they were spilling around the cock inside of them, unable to hold it all in. They’d never been filled so thoroughly before and they were  _ living _ for the idea of it. Right now all that mattered to them was letting this creature fill them to the very brim. That was all they wanted. They wanted to be fucked and filled and  _ used. _

All three of the cocks inside of their cunt seized up as one, pumping even more cum into them until they could feel themself actually becoming  _ full. _ So they did the reasonable thing, thinking about that huge cock, and shifted their womb to be larger, able to hold even more.  _ God _ yes that was good. This was what they’d kind of  _ always _ wanted.

And then all three pulled out and the new one slammed inside of them, forcing them open further and pushing in as deep as it could go, where it squirmed and pressed up against their inner walls, rubbing downwards. In response, the two pulsing and spreading their ass rubbed upwards, rubbing against the larger cock in their pussy with each thrust purposefully. They moaned and whined and tried to squirm, but the tendrils holding them were too firm. They were trapped and  _ boy _ that was hot.

And then that huge cock in their cunt began to thrust, fast and hard and deep and  _ perfect _ and they lost their train of thought but that was okay. They moaned louder and widened their tongue within the cock they were tongue-fucking again, and the creature made a  _ very _ pleased noise as it thrust faster onto their tongue.

Distantly, they felt a third tendril form within the mouth around their cock, and at first it wound around their cock and toyed with them. But they knew what it intended to do. And then it  _ did, _ pushing inside of their cock without warning and their cock jumped and they  _ whined _ because god  _ damn _ did they want to cum so bad.

But, also, they knew the longer they went without cumming again, the harder they would cum when it finally let them, and they were totally up for that.

The cock fucking their throat seized up suddenly, pulsing and twitching, and drew back to the back of their mouth. They swallowed the best they could, nearly choking on the massive load as it spurted down their throat. It was perfect and it almost seemed that each time this creature came, it came harder, which was  _ mega hot, _ they didn’t mind saying.

Following the one in their throat, the two in their ass came hard, fucking into them as deep as it seemed to think possible and making them spasm around the cocks again, evermore overstimulated and loving every second of it.

The mouths sucking and pinching and twisting their nipples clamped down harder, suddenly, sucking harder and earning an indignant, but pleased, moan from the shapeshifter. The tongue-like tendril within the mouths wrapped around the most sensitive parts of their nipples and squeezed carefully, still spilling slick.

And then, though they were distracted by all of the other sensations, they still felt it when the cocks inside of their thoroughly bred ass seemed to swell and grow thicker, stretching them wider.

They didn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, as the other cocks from before wrapped around their legs and waist and rutted against them almost desperately. They just kept squirming their tongue around inside the cock in their mouth and swallowing around the one that had resumed fucking their throat, squeezing down on the huge cock inhabiting their pussy.

And then it twitched inside of them, jerking, and the two in their ass twitched, and suddenly all three were pulsing inside of them and very quickly they felt their womb filling up again, watching as their stomach began to bulge just a little from how much there was.

It sounded ridiculous, even to them, but they hoped it wasn’t done because they wanted more.

Their limbs were quivering in its hold and they already knew they weren’t going to be able to walk or even stand when it was finished with them, but it had already cum  _ so _ much, filled them up  _ so good, _ that all they wanted was for it to keep using them. They wanted it to take everything out on them. Cum inside them until it had nothing left to give.

Thankfully, it seemed to have the same idea of what to do with itself.

It lifted their lower half up higher, putting their filled holes on display to both them and the creature, which clicked approvingly. They figured this was also a tactic to keep all that cum inside them, as well. That would make sense, after all.

The huge cock in their pussy swelled again, stretching them open even more and squirming around inside of them before it began to thrust again. The others continued to rub against their thighs and their stomach, rutting into the soft skin and spilling precum all over them. They wanted to whine as the tendrils did so―they didn’t want any of the cum to go to waste. Especially not three loads worth.

But as one of the tendrils began to twitch, the huge cock in their pussy pulled out and their hips were tipped further upwards, keeping anything from leaving them, and the other delved back into their hole and thrust all of two times, shallowly, before it pushed as deep as possible and jerked as it came. The others rutted more frantically against their thighs. As the one wound around their abdomen withdrew slightly, the other two slid in alongside it and came as well. The three thrust their way through the orgasm as the creature growled and groaned into their ear. When they finally pulled out, they were not yet done, it seemed. Cum spurted in thick lines onto their thighs and over their hips, dribbling down over their stomach. They clenched around nothing at the sight, whining around the cock in their throat and squirming their tongue within the other.

The huge cock rubbed up against their entrance again, smearing the cum that had splattered there around before thrusting back in. It pulled all the way out, head popping free, then pushed back in, and they could only moan as it did so. It repeated this action over and over, speeding up as the ones in their ass began to thrust and stretch them open.

The way the creature squeezed them tighter told them it wasn’t going to be much longer before this encounter was over, and they were… Well, their body would thank them for not going too long, they supposed. They were a little disappointed but realistically it was for the best.

It squeezed them tighter and rumbled in their ear as it seemed to abandon any pretenses about teasing or trying not to hurt them. All of the tentacles within them began thrusting harder, faster, and they were so,  _ so _ ready to cum. They felt like they may start crying if they didn’t get to. But would that really be so bad? It wasn’t like it’d be the first time.

They moaned, muffled and breathless and still so,  _ so _ wanton.

It rumbled in reply.

And as much as they didn’t want it to be over, soon enough all of the tentacles in them were stuttering and jerking a little, and they felt a flood of warmth fill them. And keep filling them. Their eyes rolled back in their head as it continued to fuck them regardless, and only the tentacle fucking itself on their tongue wasn’t pumping them full. They could barely breathe past the one in their throat, but they didn’t even  _ care. _

Then the one in their throat was pulling out completely, the one in their mouth pulling off their tongue to cum.

The tendrils withdrew from within their cock at about that moment, and all of the sensations had them bucking and cumming harder than they had in  _ months. _

It all but dropped them, after that, making a satisfied noise.

And they laid there leaking happily while it slithered off.


End file.
